


fireproof

by kaeg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, M/M, Malec, malec dancing, pandemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeg/pseuds/kaeg
Summary: Alcohol rolls lazily around glasses. Smoke goes clear, floats to the ceiling.And while Magnus feels at home, Alec feels free.--(or: alec and magnus go to pandemonium. a tiny ficlet that can fit anywhere in the show canon, really)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write some malec fics for so long. so long!! but i've never really had ideas. this is a little test-run, i guess, to see if i can actually keep them in character lmao.

When Alec and Magnus go to Pandemonium, they stand with glittered cheekbones and pigmented eye shadow glowing under the streetlights, clothes fitting in just the right ways; fingers adorned with rings as the two walk hand-in-hand, drawn together like water and fire.

And previously that night, when Magnus did Alec’s makeup with soft brushes and even softer hands, he kissed each of Alec’s eyelids as if a seal to keep them closed while he worked. When getting dressed, both were pressed together in a mess of ill-fitting shirts and uncomfortable pants, the bed covered in a mix of blues and golds and greens. Alec’s arms wound around Magnus’ waist as he buttoned his shirt, leaving it mostly open; Magnus holding Alec’s hands still as he pushed rings onto each finger, foreheads pressed together, small comments making them smile.

Upon their entrance, bright lights flash, unknown bodies press tightly to one another. Alcohol rolls lazily around glasses. Smoke goes clear, floats to the ceiling.

And while Magnus feels at home, Alec feels free.

So he follows Magnus onto the floor, and they dance, all raised hands and smirks, hips swivelling, hands always connected, bodies pressed close, breath ghosting across exposed skin. 

Alec crosses the floor to order drinks with a confidence previously undiscovered, leans across the counter with the knowledge that he has somebody to return to. The bartender compliments him, gesturing to his eyes, and Alec grins; thanks him. Tells the bartender that his boyfriend did it for him. 

But while he waits, the music changes, along with the atmosphere; the previously loud, rebellious tones are replaced with something lighter, jazzy; a bass line sticks out among the noise and the mood of the building immediately shifts. The group becomes a sensation of clapping, laughing, people spinning their partners toward the centre. Shirt collars are turned up and skirts spin, leaves shadows on the floor.

With two glasses in hand, Alec returns, and spots Magnus’ back to him, first, golden streaks radiant under the multicolored light. 

Alec watches him with a sense of pride, as if to say:  _ Of all the people, in all the world, he chose me.  _ He thinks back to earlier that evening, the fuss he’d  had made about all  _ this,  _ this partying business he had no real belief he’d enjoy.

( _ ‘I promise you, you’ll love it,’ Magnus smiled, his thumb rubbing comforting circles into Alec’s arm. ‘And if you don’t, we always have a backup plan—I haven’t fully introduced you to the wonders of mundane television, yet.’) _

Magnus spins around, all elegance, and spots him.

Something nudges at Alec to leave down the drinks, and he does so. Magnus approached him, all exaggerated movements and wide smiles.

And when they meet halfway, there is no time for conversation, as Magnus is grabbing a fistful of Alec’s shirt in his hand and is pulling him back onto the floor, shoulders rolling to the beat, and his step seems to follow suit.

So Alec’s usual judgement is overtaken by the fluidity of Magnus’ movements, and he joins in. It is not perfect, it’s not as free-flowing, but neither seem to mind. They lock hands, stretching themselves out, spinning around, and pulling themselves back in again, close; Magnus’ hand sneaks into Alec’s hair, and Alec is clutching at the back of Magnus’ shirt. 

So when their lips meet, it is not a showcase. The dance still goes on. People swirl around them, never interrupting. 

It serves as a promise; these days of glitter and smoke are not yet over, no matter what boundaries of mortality lie in front of them. When their bodies slide together, move as one, it is an affirmation that their feelings are real, that their inevitable doubts can be pushed aside.

It is a way to prove that Magnus and Alec, together, are as free and triumphant as they want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @qideonalexander!!


End file.
